Lilys Christmas suprise
by MalecShippingSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Our favorite couple receiving presents from each other on their first actual Christmas as an official couple. Oneshot :) I suck at summarys Forgive me


Christmas Gifts

Life sure had changed for one Lily Evans in the last 7 years. First her being a witch and going to the greatest Wizarding School of Britain, then her actually making great friends, her fights with Petunia, and of course James.  
Yes after 6 years of taunting and 'Go out with me, Evans!', the Head Girl finally said yes and she didn't regret it. He took her to the Three Broomsticks, thank Merlin he didn't take her to that awful cafe Madam Puddifoot's, and after some Butterbeer and light talking James took her to the most beautiful spot she had every laid eyes on. Apparently the Black Forest wasn't all scary and dark.

So after THE date, and first kisses, whispers and rumors throughout the school, 3 months had past and everyone, even though some of them still in shock, thought it normal to see THE FAMOUS JAMES POTTER with the studious and well-behaved Head Girl Lily Evans walking aroung the castle hand in hand or kissind in quiet corners or not so quiet cornes.  
So now after three months Christmas was nearing and the Marauders and Lily and Alice had all decided to spend the last Christmas in Hogwarts and so it was that in the early morning of the 25th of December Lily awoke from a shriek coming from the direction of her best friend. Lily turned in her bed, grabbed her wand and held it out towards where the shriek had come from, only to find Alice sitting in her bed with a million rose peddals on her bed, in her hair, on her clothes, around the bed, holding a little kitten with white fur and a pink ribon tied around it's neck.  
"LILY LOOK! Frank bought me a kitten!",Alice shrieked. Lily had to chuckle" I can tell, so does it already have a name?". Putting her wand back in her nightstand she flopped down beside Alice and pet the kitten, while Alices' eyes widend at the question. "No! Oh Merlin I have to think of a name." Then Alice realised the big pile of presents at the end of her bed, shoved the kitten into Lilys arms and started unwrapping. "Oh my! Lily my parents got me the Jimmy Choo shoes I wanted so badly." She laughed and watched her best friends unwrap and give comments like "What should I do with a jewelery set when I can buy them easily enough." and "Oh Lils thank you so much, it is amazing.". After 30 minutes of unwrapping every present she stood up strolled to her closed picked out a dress, walked in the bathroom, came back out ready after 10 minutes, took the cat, kissed Lilys cheek and went to find Frank.

Lily had to laugh at her best friend and then walking back to her bed she saw the presents in front of her bed too. Curiously she started opening them. A dark green sweater and some nice shoes from her parents, three books from Alice, a make-up kit from Hazel, a collection of sweets with a small book on 'How to make your own candy' from Remus, some Bertie Bots Beans from Peter, a huge picture of her, Alice, Hazel, and the twins Gaby and Jocelyn, a beautiful necklace and some prank toys from Sirius, and even a dress from Petunia with a note saying how sorry she was. And then there was the final present. James. She was curious but also very scared to open that one. Having the reputation of being THE prank master, she was slightly scared. What if it exploded? If it had a spell in it that only he could take of? Eventually curiosity won over and she opened it. Only to find the most beautiful necklace with a lily and a green heart made out of crystal laying in the box. She looked at it for several minutes and then reached out to make sure it wasn't just a projection. When her hand touched the cold crystal she gasped, it was so beautiful. She felt a surge of joy, love and even pride curse through her and a smile appeared which wouldn't leave her lips for a few days. She had to control herself a lot to not start shrieking and giggling like the James Potter fanclub girls did. But she did breath out a little chuckle over the sweetness of her boyfriend. Boyfriend. James Potter. It was still weird to think these three words in one sentence. After 6 years of rejection, James Potter was her boyfriend. And he was an amazing one too.

After closing the clip of the necklace behind her neck she realised that James would probably open her present soon. She knew she shouldn't have listened to that very loud voice in her head screaming that James would give her a prank as a present.  
She felt really bad about the present she had bought James. It was so stupid of her to buy that. They weren't fighting anymore. They were in a relationship and she had bought James a Dungbomb filled with pink colour. She didn't know wether to run to the boys dorm and grab the present and burn it or to wait for something to happen.  
Lily just got to her feet when she heard a loud BANG, two girly shrieks and a barky laugh coming from the Marauders dormitories. She felt her cheeks reden and small laugh escaped her lips. She felt bad. James gave her a beautiful necklace and she pranked him. In the moment she decided to go up there and apologize there was a wide grinning, covered in pink colour, James Potter standing in the door. She had to restrain a laugh because he just looked so goofy, she opened her mouth but was cut of by her boyfriend.

"I love you!"


End file.
